camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivy Montgomery
History WIP Personality Shy, reserved, but will stand up for her sister know matter what. She is loyal to family and friends even if it means certain death for her. She is nervous about new people and hardly talks to them. To her freinds she talks and is often the smart one, that hates taking charge. She loves to read books and often says it's like entering a diffrent world. Ivy also writes books as she loves creating a character and walkng them through a story. She plays the guitar and often creates pieces of her own to play. Appearance She has long blonde hair, light blue eyes, pale skin and freckles. She is an average size and weight for her age. Ivy wears what is most comfartable and a small amount of make-up. She hardly ever goes to parties but when she does she wears long pale dresses. And silver jewelerry. Weapons and Armor Armour.JPG|Her Amour Anointed_1066_Knights_Templar_Golden_Sword.jpg|Her Sword/Necklace Ivy Necklace.jpg|Her Sword/Necklace Pets Ivypuppy.JPG|Her golden Lab, Cupcake Her stuff gibson_b-25_acoustic_guitar_-_cherry_sunburst.jpg|Her Guitar Ability Offensive #Children of Thoth have the ability to see each specific pressure point on another person and are proficient at striking them in order to immobilize another person for a short time. #Children of Thoth have the ability to conjure weapons out of pure lunar energy which can be used for combat; however, only one weapon can be conjured at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. Defensive #Children of Thoth, using their inclinations of battle and strategy, can, most of the time, predict the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry accordingly; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Thoth dearly. #Children of Thoth are able to create shield out of Lunar energy #Children of Thoth the ability to force a false state of peace upon someone, making them blind to any attack for a very short time. Passive #Children of Thoth are innately proficient in both the strategy of and participation in combat. #Children of Thoth can mentally imprint marks onto surfaces without the need of scribing tools. #Children of Thoth can watches the clear night sky their mind psychically calculates the starry array, or use astrological celestial bodies to be able to interpret or predict the future events. Supplementary #Children of Thoth are stronger in the moonlight. ' ' #Children of Thoth have the ability to slightly calm the minds of everyone near them, no matter what side they are on. #Children of Thoth use some healing spells to heal most type wounds, and illness, with the exception of the fatal wound, or the side effect that were caused by an illness. (yes he is associated with magic since he did created it) Trait #Children of Thoth are very intelligent, wise and clever. #Children of Thoth are known to speak many languages #Children of Thoth are able to give convincing counsel, whether it be good or bad. Camp Life WIPS Relationships Susan Montogomery - Mum - Love her Alex Montgomery - Twin - Love her, she's my sister Thoth - Dad - Don't know him Thoth's Cabin - Half siblings - They're epic! Theme Song WIP